castleage_hodfandomcom-20200213-history
Belial, Enslaver of Souls
Belial, Enslaver of Souls can be summoned if you have the Orb of Belial, which comes from the Provocation's Special Mission: Demonic Circle You have 72 hours to defeat Belial before he flees. Basic Information *Level Tier: 21-40 *Classification: World Monster *Life: 6,900,000 health *Time Limit: 72 hours *Max Number of Participants: 30 *Epic Loot Drop limit: ? *Chance at Epic Loot Drop starts at : ? damage *Max Guild Monster Points: ? *GOLD MEDAL Information: ? damage within 24 hours, ? Skill Points Siege Weapons While fighting Belial, players can launch 2 (?) siege weapons that can be to deal extra damage. Battle Lore Belial Summoned N/A Belial Defeated The power of the Demon is unfathomable. The trees around you seem to twist and wither in his mere presence. He rips a tree nearby out of its roots with one hand and brings it down to the earth with a resounding crash, narrowly missing your body. The dark power inside you calls to you, eager to engage this foe, but you temper your urge, looking for another way out. You notice that that vapor from the Demonic Circle had not been dissipating into the air but been returning to both the Lake and the Lady laid on the circle floor. Although she has not opened her eyes, you hear her chanting underneath her breath, and you notice a thin glow beginning to surround the demon's body. From the Lady's chanting, you see that the trees that had been withered begin to restore back to their natural forms, and a large cylinder of water begins to rise from the Lake. The forest starts to come to life, and you feel that if you can withstand the demon's onslaught long enough, that the forest might come to your aid... Too late. The Demon rushes you and smacks the back of his fist against your body, sending you crashing into the thick trunk of a nearby tree. Your body gives up on you for a moment. Breathing heavily with blood spurting out of your mouth, you manage to raise your head and stare up into the eyes of the triumphant Demon. I have long awaited this moment, brother. With your power, I will accomplish what you could not and become the god of this world! He raises his fist, takes a second to take in the moment, and brings his fist down to seal your doom... You raise your arm in a futile effort to resist your fate. Yet your end does not come. The silhouette of a large black claw extends out from your arm and catches the demon's fist for an instant before dissipating. "Worthy effort, but you cannot escape my wrath." He raises his fist again to end this battle, but this time a large hand formed of water grabs hold of the demon's fist. The demon looks back in sudden surprise. "Begone from this place, Demon!", cries the lady by the lake. "Your presence defiles this holy place!" She mouths some archaic incantations, and the trees around you grow several times larger and begin to uproot from the ground. The aura that had been forming around the demon's body surges wildly with sudden intensity, and you hear the demon scream in anguish. "Foul wench! I will retreat for the time being, but my will cannot be denied for long!" With a rumble, the demon spreads its wings and launches off the ground several hundred feet, taking a moment to look down back in disgust before taking off. "I see you have something deep and dark within you, too, traveller. I would put everything left in my being to strike you down this instant, but I fear that the forces of the light do not have the strength to resist the darkness this time. In these dark times, we may need one such as you to help us pierce into the night and bring about a new day. I sense that Persephone knew this and placed her faith in you. My time is nearing its end, and I will do the same..." The woman's body glows with unearthly light as her form begins to fade from solid to translucent form, and then to nothingness. A few moments pass, and then you feel a warm sensation envelop your body and absorb into your being... Rewards After Slaying Belial Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = ??? damage *2 Epic Drops = ??? damage *Summoner Epic Drop eligible = ??? damage